A Kiss for a Code
by TChallaInTheBathTub
Summary: Written for a prompt in the Sehrlock's kink meme. Sherlock needs a favour from either Lestrade/Donovan who agrees to help him under one condition. He has to kiss John. This a PRE-SLASH.


**Warnings:** This story was written for a prompt in Sherlock's kink meme, so it's a pre-slash, but nothing graphic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock.

**A/N:** This fic is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine, but please feel free to point out any.

I am really sorry about the format, FFN will NOT let me fix it properly.

...

Sherlock Holmes stormed through the door of one inspector G. Lestrade's office. The DI looked up from a file in his hand to meet the angry glare of the world's only consulting detective. "You changed your pass code," Sherlock accused him with a cold voice. Lestrade, used to this kind of behavior, said calmly "Which one are we talking about here?"

"The evidence's room code."

"Ah, Yes I did."

"Why would you do that? you know I need to go in there when I am working on a case."

"Because," Lestrade closed the file and slammed it on his desk then glared up at Sherlock. "I do NOT like to find memos on my desk saying that I need to return the evidence I took last year or the year before, which may I add, I have NO idea where they are," he took a deep breath then added "So, I changed my pass codes to everything and you are not allowed to have them."

Sherlock looked at him for a moment then asked. "How am I suppose to get what I need now?"

The inspector shook his head and sighed in disbelief. Talking to Sherlock Holmes is like talking to a statue sometimes, he only hear what he wants to hear and the rest is a blur to him. "I don't..." he started to say then stopped when an idea came to him. Yes it is the perfect solution, he'll hit two birds with one stone. Sherlock will be out of his hair and the other person will pay for the prank she did on him last week. Smiling, he said "go and talk to Donovan. She'll help you."

The look on the consulting detective was priceless. Everyone knows they don't get along at all, but who knows maybe they'll work something out. Sherlock didn't say anything for a while, he was looking at Donovan and obviously thinking. Suddenly he left Lestrade's -who sighed in relief- office and went to her desk.

...

The last thing Sergeant Sally Donovan expected was to see Sherlock Holmes standing in front of her. "What's up, Freak?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. Sherlock stared down at her like he is trying to hypnotize her or something, but apparently gave up after a whole long minute.

"I need to get into the evidence room." His voice was flat.

"Yeah! so?"

"Do I really have to explain every single thing I say, so you can understand what I want." Yep, here it was, the sarcastic tone she was waiting for. She ignored it this time.

"Listen Holmes, I am a busy person you know. Contrary to you, I do have a job here."

"Oh please, all you idiots do all day is sitting on you arses and praying to whoever you pray to that I'll show up and save you from your misery."

Donovan's hand turned into a fist, god how she wanted to punch that look out of his face. Maybe they do need help from time to time, but that does not mean they are helpless without the Freak's help. She knows he is good, not that she will ever tell him that. His ego is already as big as London and god help them all if it gets any bigger. She sighed and took a breath to calm herself before she does something she'll regret later. Although -thinking about it- by killing the Freak, she'll be doing a huge favour for the entire humanity.

"Killing me will not do humanity any good, Donovan. It will lose the best thing that ever happened to it." It wasn't what he said, but he way he said it that made her blood boil. Acting like he can read people's minds and knowing what they want before they even do is annoying as hell.

"But it sure as hell will make me feel more alive," She smirked.

"Isn't that Anderson's job? or is he that bad!" The smirk fell off her face and was replace by a deadly glare. No, she has to calm down If she wants to get rid of this... this thing. She -again- closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Is there something you want, Holmes?"

"Do you ever listen?" Without giving her time to respond, he said "I need to get into the evidence room to get something for a cold case I am working on, and I can't get in because Lestrade changed his pass code and won't give it to me."

"So what, you always say how good you are at getting people to tell you everything without even trying to."

"I am in a hurry. I don't have time to make him give me anything."

"Ask the guard to let you in then."

"He's a moron, he wouldn't let me in without an escort," he snorted then added "since when do I need an escort!"

"Ask him nicely," she said while rubbing her temple in hopes of getting rid of the upcoming headache. Talking to the Freak is like talking to a 5 year old who keeps asking "what" and "why" nonstop.

"That is a concept I am not familiar with," Sherlock shifted a little like saying the next sentence is physically painful. "I need your pass code." He finished looking directly into her shocked eyes.

For a moment everything stood still around Donovan. Did Sherlock Holmes just asked her for a favour! he didn't say the words, but that was definitely a request. She smiled. "You're asking me to help you get into the evidence room?"

"Yes I am."

"The mighty Sherlock Holmes asking me for help," She leaned back in her chair. Is this what power feels like, she felt ridicules for thinking like this, but come on, who wouldn't feel happy when Holmes is needing them!

Sherlock sighed closing his eyes. "Yes Donovan. Do you have a hearing problem!" Man, this guy does not know how to get on people's good side. They stared at each other like they were in a staring contest until her face brook into a grin.

"Alright, I'll help you. Under one condition." He raised an eyebrow in question. She will enjoy this to the fullest.

...

The next time Sherlock and Donovan met was in a crime scene three days later. their eyes locked for a few seconds and she smiled, surprisingly a pleasant one. Sherlock ignored her until he finished his assessment of the scene. A 22 year old girl, strangled with a belt. No defensive wounds, she didn't expect the attack. Boyfriend? no she was single. No family either, that leaves either a friend or a colleague. She was a student and a waitress and from the looks of it, she just left work. Sherlock stood up again, "she works in a restaurant near this place. The killer is someone who works with her," he looked down at the victim. "He is either a cook or someone who works in the kitchen. You'll find a ring with him which belongs to her."

John bent down to look at her neck and confirm the cause of death and Sherlock was about to leave the room when out of no where Donovan showed up blocking his path. "You do remember our little deal, don't you?" she said with a sweet voice that made Sherlock's eyes narrow. Yes, he does remember their little "deal," how could he forget. 

"What!" Sherlock was shocked, genuinely shocked. It's been a while since someone shocked him, the last time was when John brought him new experiment tools and that was shocking because he hates Sherlock's experiments. His reason was he doesn't want Sherlock's old tools to break and ruin the kitchen table, but that's a whole other story. Right now the person who shocked him was none other than Sergeant Sally Donovan. Hum, people are capable of evolving it seems, well some of them are, but a certain "Anderson" comes to mind as an exception. He shook himself out of his thoughts to refocus on what she was saying. Donovan was looking at him with a twisted smile on her face. "You know, people are talking about you two."

"Of course they do. What all small-minded people do is talk rubbish, and I have far more important things to do than to indulge myself in that."

"Whatever, do you want my help or not?"

Sherlock's mind wondered to the reason he was here in the first place. He was bored out of his head for two long days and John had had enough, so he suggested that Sherlock should try and solve some of the cases that is sitting in his room waiting to be solved by the great Sherlock Holmes. So, here he was, working on a 7 year old murder case and the only missing piece of the puzzle is sitting in that damned room and blocked by this bonehead woman facing him. There are three options lying in front of him, either yes and he'll get what he want fast. No and he'll have to go back and play mind games on Lestrade till he loses his head and gives him the new code which is tempting, but not fast enough for Sherlock's patience, or no forget the whole thing and go back to being BORED. The answer was simple, he'll say yes and get over with it. "So, for you to help me I'll have to," he cleared his throat. "Kiss John!"

"Yes, basically, but," he can see clearly how much she was enjoying this. "Not a pat on the cheeks or head. A real one."

Sherlock twisted his neck like he was trying to loosen up some knots there. "You do realize John is not here right now!"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. If you give me your word that you'll keep your side of the deal the next time we see each other, I'll keep mine and take you down to the evidence room right now." She answered him with a flat voice.

"Alright." He nodded.

Donovan extended her hand, "let's shake on it." Sherlock rolled his eyes at her, but shook it. 

Sherlock's eyes settled on John who was talking to Lestrade. "Yes, I remember," he said without taking his eyes off John. "Don't you think this is not the proper time, We are in a crime scene after all." Sally snorted. "Oh spare me, since when do you care about what's appropriate!" Well, he can't argue with that.

A sniff from the other side of the room turned his attention from John to Anderson who stood blowing his nose next to the door. Sherlock cringed, at least she didn't ask him to kiss Anderson, Thank God. After taking a deep breath and throwing Donovan a glare, he called. "John, can you come here." John looked at him with a raised brow, but didn't move from his spot. Sherlock frown for a moment then sighed adding with slight irritation "please?" both eyebrows were up now then John was moving towards him. "Yes, what is it?" Sherlock looked at him, he always knew John was a good looking guy, but looking at him now with a different intention made him look more handsome than ever. Maybe this won't be so bad, thought Sherlock. He could feel Donovan's smirk behind him and ignored it like everything else around him at the moment.

Sherlock took John's face in his hands. Without giving John time to even feel any kind of shock, he closed his eyes and kissed him. A soft and fast kiss, that was the plan from the beginning, giving John's state of shock and all, Sherlock calculated everything perfectly. What he did not anticipate was John recovering fast and, actually, kissing him back. He froze for a split second to process what's going on, but his mind blocked when he felt John's tongue touching his lips asking him to deepen the kiss, Sherlock comply. Suddenly, the kiss broke and they stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Sherlock was the first to recover, and without any warnings, he left the room leaving a stunned John Watson behind.

John stood where he was staring at the empty space where Sherlock occupied a few seconds ago. When the shock wore off, he noticed everyone staring at him. John cleared his throat awkwardly then stumbled out of the scene following the fleeing detective.

Donovan's smirk grow bigger while watching them. Not bad, she thought when both Sherlock and John broke apart. "Well," she looked between Lestrade and Anderson who were staring at the exit. "I told you the Freak got the hots for the Doctor. Pay up."


End file.
